Musical Princess
by alexia1126
Summary: Musa,a fairy who easily speaks her mind w/out a 2nd thought, struggles to speak her mind to Riven. Riven knows he's meant to be with Musa, but can he control his temper and jealousy? And does he need to protect her from a strange man from her past?
1. Chapter 1 Summer Vacation

**Hi everyone. I started this fanfiction many years and never completed it. I started working on it again, and I hope you enjoy it.****  
**

**Summer Vacation**

Alfea:

**Musa:** Yea this summer was great; I got to spend a lot of time with my dad. He's really proud of me, especially after my performance last year. We started working on some music beats together.

**Bloom:** That's great Musa. I'm so happy for you.

**Musa:** Yea me too. Ever since my mom died things were hard for us, my dad didn't want to be near me because I reminded him so much of my mom.

**Stella:** I'm really glad you and your dad are close again and all, but where are the boys!. I miss my snookums, I didn't get to spend anytime with him this summer

**Bloom:** Stella!

**Stella:** What?

**Musa:** Don't worry about it Bloom, you know how Stella is. Always talking about her Brandon(says in a stupid cute voice)

**Stella**: And your point is?

**Musa:** Exactly.

**Bloom:** Flora said that she will be coming back to school tomorrow.

**Musa:** Yea so is Tecna, Layla isn't coming back for another two days.

**Bloom:** Yea her parents really missed her. They want to spend as much time with her as possible, especially after what happened with Darker last year.

**Stella:** Do you think Brandon is gonna like my new yellow mini skirt? He better notice.

**Musa and Bloom:** Stella!

**Stella**: What! Why do you two keep saying my name like that?

With Stella's last word being mentioned Riven, Sky, Helia and Brandon appeared on their levabikes. They pulled up in front of the school.

**Brandon:** Pumpkin cakes! He jumped off his levabike and started running towards Stella. Stella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the check.

**Stella:** Snookums, I missed you!

**Brandon:** Is that a new outfit you're wearing?

**Stella:** Awwww you noticed.

Musa, Bloom and Riven rolled their eyes because they knew that Brandon has to make sure he notices Stella's new outfits or else he'll never here the end of it with her.

Sky climbed off his levabike and walked towards Bloom.

**Bloom:** Hi Sky. How was your summer vacation?

**Sky:** Good, I missed you so much though.

**Bloom:** I missed you too. **Bloom leaned forward and gave Sky a soft kiss on his lips**

Helia was sitting on his levabike looking at Musa who was looking at Riven who was looking at the school, but still looking at Musa from the corner of his eye.

**Helia:** Hi Musa.

**Musa:** Hey Helia. How was your vacation? Did you have a good time with Flora on your trip to her planet's botanical garden?

**Helia:** It was wonderful. She has the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen. How about you?

**Musa:** It was great. I got to spend some needed time with my dad. **She turned to Riven.**

**Musa:** Hey Riven. How was your summer?

Standing against his levabike, Riven was looking all around the school grounds, but from the corner of his eye he was staring at Musa. He didn't want her to know that he was looking at her, studying every inch of her. Missing her all summer long.

**Riven:** **wow she's even more beautiful than before. I really missed her this summer. I wonder if she even missed about me?**Yea it was ok.

**Musa:****I just don't understand him, we made such a connection before we went our separate ways last year at the end of the school year, and that's all he can say to me** So…..umm…looking forward to senior year?

**Riven:** What's there to look forward too?

**Musa:** I don't know, graduation, prom**she said excitedly**

**Riven:** prom, yea because that's something I'd want to go to.

**Musa:** oo..yea….I guess prom wouldn't be much fun.**Musa tried to hide her disappointment, she was hoping that he might ask her during the year to be his prom date**

**Sky:** Guys you want to go to Magix and grab a bite to eat?

**Bloom:** yea I'm hungry.

**Stella:** OOOOO shopping.

**Musa:** yea ok. I need to update my cd collection.

Stella and Bloom jumped on their boyfriends levabikes. Musa didn't know who she should go with, Riven or Helia. She didn't want to assume that she should go on Riven's levabike, after all it's not like he is showing any interest in her right now. Just when Musa was about to walk towards Helia's direction, Riven turned his levabike around blocking the path between Musa and Helia. He handed her his extra helmet. Musa grabbed it and saw a silver sticker. She took the helmet from Riven with a confused look on her face.

**Riven:** Here**I hope she sees the sticker**

**Musa**: umm thanks…..cool sticker**why would he put that that?**

Riven put on his helmet and grinned, but Musa was unable to see his affection for her because Riven's helmet cover his face, it also helped that Riven was facing the opposite direction that Musa was.

**Brandon:** Let's go.


	2. Chapter 2 Affection

**Chapter 2: Affection**

Magix:

They pulled their levabikes in front of Pizza Land Pizzeria. One by one they got off the levabikes and stood their waiting for each other before they entered the pizzeria.

Walking into the pizzeria Musa was about to take a seat at the large table by the window until she felt a gentle tap on her right shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was Jared. Musa stood up and greeted him.

**Musa**: Oh hey Jared. How are you?

**Jared:**Hi Musa.

Jared leans forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Riven is standing two feet behind them staring.

**Riven**: ***what! Why did he kiss her? They are not dating!... are they? I mean I haven't seen her this summer, but we did email each other almost everyday. I thought we were getting closer*** Pushing Jared slightly out of his way Riven looked at Musa and asked: Musa you wanna slice of pizza or what?

**Musa:****blushing from the kiss on the check.** umm sure, thanks.

**Jared**: So what have you been up to this summer?

**Musa:** Nothing much same old same old. Working on my music. You?  
Jared: It was fun. I started painting over the summer.

**Musa**: really….nice…are you any good?

** Jared:**yea, I am. Who would have guessed?** laughing**

Musa and Jared laughed together. Riven was standing at the counter waiting for his order. He was leaning against the counter, leaning being his favorite position of all time. Riven started to feel annoyed. His body started to feel hot with anger, frustration and a bit of sadness.**are they dating? I mean please don't tell me she likes him. Look at him, he's not good enough for her. I am!**

**Helia:** It's nice that Musa and Jared are still friends, even though Musa told him she's not interested in him in that way.

Riven was focused on Musa and Jared that he didn't even notice Helia coming up to the counter.

** Riven:**Huh… I don't care.

**Helia**: No not at all. That's why you're staring at them. You look like your ready to attack that poor kid if he even thinks about getting one inch closer to Musa.

**Riven**: Shut up.***trying to hide his anger from Helia. I could take him***

Walking towards their direction with slices of pizza in his hand and two cans of coke, Riven was staring at Musa, then looking at Jared who is smiling at Musa. Purposely Riven shoved Jared a bit while placing the food on the table, trying not making it look like he was being mean about it, just that he had one too many things in his hand.

Jared looking somewhat frightfully at the expression on Riven's face moved out his way quickly as to not get pushed again. Riven sat down in the chair next to Musa.

Looking up at Musa from his chair Riven said.

**Riven:**You know your pizza is gonna get cold.

**Musa**: Huh… oh right.

**Jared:**Well I guess I'll let you hang out with your friends. Maybe we can get together this weekend. I have some great cd's you might like, and I want to show you one of the paintings I did.

**Musa**:Umm yea maybe. Call me this weekend and we'll make plans.

**Jared:****smiling goodbye to everyone** Ok great. Bye Musa. **Jared leans forward once again to give Musa a kiss goodbye, but Riven was anticipating his move and stood up and blocked Jared's form of affection to Musa. Pretending he was trying to reach for napkins from the table behind Musa. Riven stood standing waiting for Jared to leave. Everyone sat there looking at Riven's jealous behavior. Stella elbowed Bloom and gestured her head towards Riven and smirked. Although Riven was standing directly in front of Musa blocking her from him, Jared turned his body slightly to the right and was able to kiss Musa on the check. Stella hid her face in Brandon's arm, trying not to laugh so hard at Riven's ill fated attempt to stop Jared from kissing Musa. Bye guys. Nice seeing you all!

** Everyone**: bye

Riven sat down as soon as Jared left the pizzeria. Aggravated that Jared still gave Musa a kiss, even after he was standing there blocking him.

** Riven:**ugggg I think I lost my appetite!

**Stella:**I wonder why?(sarcastically)

**Riven:**What was that!

**Stella:**Ooo nothing just that you look annoyed because Jaaaa…

Elbowing Stella to keep her mouth shut, because Riven has a hard time showing his affection, Bloom responded with.

**Bloom:**Because it looked like that Jared almost made you dropped your pizza.

Knowing that everyone in the group knows that Riven has a crush on Musa, even though he won't admit it, Riven appreciated that Bloom didn't call him out on his feeling.

**Riven:**Oh yea. That KID better be careful where he stands.

**Musa:****taking a bite from her pizza** thanks for getting me a slice, Riven. How did you know that I like pepperoni?

** Riven**: **blushing ever so slightly, because he would do anything for Musa, even if it was just to get pizza, and also because he always knew that pepperoni was her favorite. ** ooo well it was…umm….I mean.

**Bloom:**I reminded him that you like that Hun.

**Musa**: Oh thanks.

Riven sat there taking a sip from his soda thanking Bloom in his head for coming to his rescue again.

**Brandon**: So what do you guys want to do now?

**Stella:**SHOPPING!

**Musa:**Yea I'll take a pass on that. I'm going to go to Tune World and check out the cds. I want to get the new Red Hot Chilli Pepper cd.

**Helia:**Sorry guys I gotta get back to Red Fountain, I have things I want to do before Flora comes back to school tomorrow.

**Sky:**Ok. We'll see you later then.

They all got up from the table and began to throw out their garbage. Making their way out the door, Riven was hoping to spend some alone time with Musa at the music shop.

Standing outside of Pizza Land, they were deciding if they should split up or do everything together.

**Musa:**I'm really not in the mood to see Stella go crazy in every clothing store trying on everything they have.

** Stella:**Shopping is an art missy.

**Musa**: Sure it is.

Riven is standing there in front of the pizzeria looking frustrated because he just wants to break away from the group already and hang out with Musa alone. Riven is trying to come up with a reason how he can get to be with Musa alone at the music store. But the ideas are not forming in his head.

**Sky:**Riven didn't you say you needed some blank cds to put the songs you downloaded on?

** Riven:**huh… oooh yea. Thanks I almost forgot*** yea that one song I downloaded…..why didn't I think of that***

** Sky:**Its already two o'clock why don't we just all separate and do what we have to do and meet up later.

**Musa:**Sounds good to me***yesssssssssssss no shopping for me***

**Bloom:**Since Stella can shop for hours and probably plans on it why don't we just meet back at Alfea later on. There is no need to meet back up here since it's already two o'clock and in a few hours its going to be packed here.

**Sky:**Good point.

**Musa**: Ok then, see you guys later.

Riven was so excited he gets to spend the rest of the afternoon alone with Musa. No interruptions.

** Riven**: Are you ready Musa?

**Musa:**Yea. By guys see you later.

Musa jumped on Riven's levabike and they rode off to Tune World. As soon as they parked the bike in front of the shop, Musa ran towards the store window. She couldn't believe her eyes. Am I seeing things, she thought. Riven saw Musa's face get so excited but then gradually her beautiful smile that he loves so much, but would never admit it started to fade.

** Riven:** What's wrong?


	3. Chapter 3 Bella Musica

***Thank you for your reviews. I fixed the story a bit with some more details... will definitely get better with scenery details and I tried to make Riven seem more to character with how he is in the show.*****

**Chapter 3: Bella Musica**

Musa not realizing Riven is talking to her kept staring into the window of Tune World. In the store front window was an old fashion record album. The cover was a deep blue with an attractive dark hair woman sitting on top of a grand piano. The lovely woman had on a long colored plum gown that glittered. She had dark brown doe eyes and a gentle smile on her face.

Riven walks behind Musa and gently touches her right arm and asked again.

**Riven:** Musa what's wrong?

**Musa:** huh…. What…

**Riven:** What's wrong?

**Musa**: oo. Sorry..I… aaaa

**Riven:** Wow you look so much like that woman on the album.

**Musa:** Yea….I…aa…I should…that's my mom.

Knowing only a bit of information about Musa's mom Riven just stood there. He wanted to embrace her but didn't feel he had the right to. Riven knew that seeing her mom must be difficult, and he wanted to comfort her. So Riven did what he could and just patted her shoulder as gently as possible. Riven ached to place his arms around her and comfort Musa, but for now this was the best he can do. Looking at the last album her mom ever recorded Musa just stood there in front of the store and stared. Riven knows that Musa's mother died when she was a young girl, but that's really it.

**Riven**: she's…aaaa…ummm…. pretty.*** just like you he thought to himself***

**Musa:** Thank you.

**Riven:** Do you still want to go inside?

**Musa:** Yea, I want to see how much the album costs. I don't have any of her music here at Alfea with me. My dad locked all her albums in the safe in his bedroom. He's not ready to listen to her music, but I am. I could barely remember what she sounds like. I remember she had the softest voice ever. When I was young she would sing me a lullaby to put me to sleep. That album was her last one, right after it came out she died. She dedicated her last album to me.

**Riven**: I bet you sound just like her***I know my relationship with my mom sucks, but I know how important Musa's mom was to her. I remember the stories she told me over the computer this summer.***

**Musa:** Yea right….please I'm no where near as talented as she was.

Turing her body in his arms so they are face to face, Riven began to stare into Musa's beautiful big blue eyes and says in a stern voice:

**Riven:** Don't you dare say that…..Your mother would be proud of you.**** I can't believe I just did that, I can't believe I'm holding her in my arms, I better let go before she thinks anything****

Getting chills up and down her body by the way Riven is holding her and looking into her eyes, Musa blushed slightly and smiled.

**Musa:** That is very nice of you to say.

Musa was surprised at how affectionate Riven was behaving towards her, but she chucked it up to sympathy. Riven quickly separated his arms from her body and walked with her into the store. Musa went directly to one of the sales people while Riven walked to the back of the store to purchase a package of blank cds.

**Musa**: Excuse me. Can you please tell me how much that album costs in the window. The one titled Bella Musica

**Sales girl:** ummm let me check.

The sales girl walks behind the counter and checks on the computer.

**Sales girl:** It's three hundred dollars. It's a collector's item, this is the artist's last album you know.

Musa holding tears in her eyes.

**Musa:** Yea I know…thanks.***I don't have that kind of money***

Walking from the back register Riven asks Musa: Everything okay? Were you able to get it?

**Musa**: No I can't.

**Riven:** Why not?

**Musa:** I just can't. Ok…..(becoming disappointed and frustrated)

**Riven:** okay….soo…what do you want to do now?

**Musa:** Can you just take me back to school, I'm not in the mood to be here anymore.

**Riven:** Yea alright.***why didn't she get the album, it means so much to her. That doesn't make any sense, but I'm not going to bug her about. I know how it feels when you just don't want to talk about what you're feeling or even thinking.***

Walking out of Tune World Riven quickly glanced over at the computer on the counter and saw the price of the album.

**Riven:*****three hundred bucks! Your kidding me. She doesn't have that kind of money on her***

Riven jumped on his lavabike and waited for Musa to climb on behind him. Once she had her helmet on Riven rode out of Magix. Musa had the look of sadness in her eyes, she leaned forward and rested her head on the tip of Riven's shoulder. A smile arose from Riven's face. He loved any type of affection he received from Musa even if it's not romantic at the time. She is such a beautiful person Riven thought. She has a great voice and a loving heart. While fantasizing about having his arms around Musa again, Riven heard a scream coming from behind him. He glanced over and saw that it was Musa shouting. She was pointing at something in front of them.

**Musa:** LOOK OUT!


	4. Chapter 4: Accident

**Chapter 4: Accident:**

Riven swerved his levabike away from the on coming truck. He lost his grip of the wheel and Musa and him were flung off the bike. They landed off the side of the road which was surrounded by tall oak tress, and thick lush grass. Riven landed on his back. He laid there for a moment, rubbing the top of his head and then he suddenly realized what just happened. Riven quickly jumped up and ran towards Musa. He didn't even realize that he was riding his bike on the wrong side of the road. He was so into his fantasy of holding and being with Musa, **how could I have been so reckless,** Riven thought. When he got to Musa's side she was just lying still. The lower half of her body was in a twisted position, with her legs wrapped around each other. Riven gently lifted Musa off the ground and placed her head on his lap. He carefully shook her to wake her up, but her eyes stood closed.

**Riven:*****what did I do, please be alright Musa*** Musa wake up! Wake up! I'm so sorry! Wake up! ***He began to shake her body again**

Slowly Musa opened her eyes and looked at Riven.

**Riven:**You're okay! I am sooo soor.

Musa lifted her head off his lap, and raised her hand. She smacked Riven off the top of his head.

**Musa:**What's wrong with you! We could have gotten killed. What were you thinking of? (Yelling)

Riven couldn't dare say that he was fantasizing of Musa.

**Riven:**I…a…I was...aaa…I'm so sorry.

**Musa:**You should be sorry!…. last time I'm getting on the levabike with you. (annoyed)You jerk! What's wrong with you!

Riven became a little annoyed with her comment. Would she never come on the bike with me again? She has to know it was an accident…How can she call me that…It was an accident. With those thoughts in his head, and Musa still calling in him a jerk, Riven began to get angry.

**Riven:**Jerk? Really? whatever

**Musa:**Whatever, you're kidding me, that's what you say after you get us flung off your levabike, and you're getting mad at me for what you did! Unbelievable.

** Riven:**What am I suppose to say I already said I was sorry, what else is there to say.(annoyed )

**Musa:**ooo I don't know, maybe tell me what the heck you were thinking of that made you not pay attention to how you we're riding the bike.

**Riven:**I wasn't thinking of anything(said annoyed)***she can't know I was thinking of her, I can't tell her how I feel. I just can't…Not when she's mad at me***

Standing up slightly from the ground, Musa quickly fell back on to the grass. Riven leaned forward and tried to help her up.

**Riven:**What's wrong?

**Musa:**My ankle. I bruised it when I was flung off YOUR bike.

**Riven:*****ignoring her annunciation of your*** can you walk?

**Musa:****Biting her bottom lip slightly because standing on her right leg is killing her. *** I can limp though.

Riven helped Musa sit back on the ground and walked over to his levabike that became pretty scratched up, and had many dents along the left side of it from the way it fell to the ground. He lifted the seat of the levebike to reveal a small compartment that contained a first aid kit. He walked over to Musa and opened the box and took out some disinfectant spray.

**Riven:** Take your sneaker and sock off.

**Musa:** Why? (annoyed)

**Riven:** Just do it, I'm trying to help.

**Musa:** I don't need your help

Riven couldn't believe that Musa was acting this way. Why was she being so stubborn?

**Riven:** Stop being stubborn and let me try and fix your ankle. Okay? I want to fix this.(sounding determined)

**Musa**: okay (sounding remorseful)

**Riven:**Good….now this might sting. *** I can't believe what just happened, what's wrong with me, I should have been more careful, now look, I've hurt her***

He began to spray the disinfectant onto Musa's ankle and wiped away the blood that surrounded her cut. However her ankle started to quickly swell up and turn purple from the bruise. While tending to her wound, Musa kept biting her bottom lip to help her deal with the pain. Even though this accident is Riven's fault, she couldn't look weak in front him. She didn't want to show that she was in excruciating pain.  
Riven then took some bandage and wrapped her ankle. He then lifted her sock to hold the bandage in place.

**Riven**: better.

**Musa:** yea thanks

**Riven:**Maybe we should stay here for a little bit before we get back on the bike again, so that your ankle can rest.

**Musa:**I'm not getting on that bike again.(sarcastically)

**Riven:**And why is that?(annoyed)

**Musa:**Did you not see what just happened?(sarcastically)

**Riven:**Listen it was an accident, I said I was sorry, what else do you want from me.(annoyed) **Musa should know I would never do anything to hurt her, I care for her so much, it was an accident.**

**Musa:** How about a sincere apology for starters, and an explanation as to what made you loose focus and drive on the other side of the road. We're not in England ya know!

**Riven:** Yea I know that (sarcastically)….Listen I apologized already but fine Here it goes again…..I'm sorry….satisfied? (annoyed)

**Musa:** With an apology like what girl wouldn't be. So what were you thinking of?

**Riven:** Nothing(sounding annoyed)

**Musa:** You know what I'll take a page from your book of responses...Whatever

Standing there rather annoyed at how the afternoon turned out Riven went towards his bike and lifted it up off the ground.

**Riven:** C'mon I'll take you back.

**Musa:** I wasn't joking…..I'm not going back on that bike with you.(annoyed)

**Riven**: Are you kidding me? (annoyed) It was accident….I would never intentionally hurt you.

**Musa:** Huh…..Then just explain to me how one of the best drivers around at Red Fountain looses focus and gets flung off his levabike?

**Riven:** **Getting frustrated** It just happens alright….I lost focus for a minute…I'm sorry you got hurt! (becoming upset and annoyed)

Standing there silently for few minutes, Riven stood across from Musa looking to ground. He had a look of disappointment, anger, frustration and regret on his face. Musa knew that Riven would never hurt her, but she couldn't understand how this accident happened and why Riven was behaving the way he was, more defensive than usual. Musa looked up at Riven, and saw the sadness, and regret in his eyes, she felt bad for him. She has to understand it was an accident, I didn't mean to hurt her… she has to know that, but I can't tell her why I made us get thrown off the bike, Riven thought.

**Musa:** Ok.

**Riven**: ok?(sounding confused)

**Musa:** Yea….Okay

She carefully got up from the rock and limped towards the levabike.

Riven watched Musa get on his levabike, and placed the scratched helmet over her head. He walked over towards his bike, and did the same.

Riven had high hopes that the afternoon with Musa was going to be great. They were going to have fun eating pizza and hang out, but unfortunately that didn't happen. Riven became disappointed with himself. He started his bike, and carefully drove back to Alfea, staying focused the whole ride.

Riven pulled into the gates of Alfea, and carefully stopped his bike at the front stairs of Musa's dorm.

Musa gently got the bike and handed Riven his helmet back.

**Musa:** bye(softly)

Riven just stood there watching Musa limp towards the stairs. **I can't just end today like this. I can't have her think I would ever put her in danger. I have to do something to let her know.

**Riven:** Musa wait! **Riven got off the bike and quickly walked towards her.


	5. Chapter 5:Forgiveness

**Chapter 5: Forgiveness **

"Yea" said Musa. I...a... I owe you" said Riven. "What do you mean?" said Musa confused. "I owe you…..I feel bad about what happened so I...a." Before Riven could finish his sentence Musa cut him off. "Listen" she began to say sternly. "You don't owe me anything. I don't want a pity thing from you. It happened that's it. I just want to go to my room and forget about today." She said. Riven stood standing in front of the girl he loves. His body towered over hers by almost half a foot, yet he felt so small and insignificant in front of her. Riven looked at Musa's clothes that are covered with dirt and grass stains from the accident. Her poor ankle bruised and her knees scraped. Riven became even more discouraged at the sight of what he did to Musa. He wanted to show Musa that he's not a jerk and that he would never harm her. Musa turned away from him, and began to limp towards the stairs. How could he think that I'd accept pity from him? He knows nothing about me, those conversations over the computer this summer; did he not learn anything about me? Musa thought. "Please" Riven said sincerely. Musa stopped limping towards the stairs. She heard the sincerity in his voice; he wasn't a jerk like she said he was. He is looking for forgiveness and a chance to prove himself to her. Musa couldn't deny him that chance, she didn't want to, but the misery of today lingered inside of her. "Okay" Musa replied softly.

Musa slowly turned around and saw Riven's facial expression. She has never known him to be so remorseful. "What do you have in mind?" she asked. The lines on Riven's mouth began to take the form of a smile. A sense of hope took over his face. "Tomorrow evening I'll be here at 6." He replied. "Ok" said Musa with a slight smirk "Tomorrow then" she said. Riven walked back to his bike happily. He has a chance to make it up to her; to turn today's disaster into a faded memory. Musa stood in front of the dorm stairs and watched Riven ride off. She couldn't believe the events of the day, how Riven seemed affectionate towards her at the music store, and yet be so careless on the bike. Musa sighed. 'Until tomorrow" She thought, and began to limp up the stairs to her dorm.

Musa walked through the doorway of her bedroom. She was hoping that her friends would be out, she wasn't in the mood to explain why she looked the way she did. Musa got to her door, and walked inside. To her surprise she saw two of her five best friends sitting on her bed. It was Bloom and Stella. "Look who finally decides to come home." Said Stella. "What? It's not late." Musa replied annoyed. She loves her best friend Stella, but when it comes to all things Riven, Stella is his worst critic. She never believed Riven to be good enough for her. "That's not what she means." Said Bloom. "It has been hours since we split up at the pizzeria." "Where were you two? Stella asked curiously. Musa tried to walk to her bed with out limping but she couldn't hide her bruise or messed up clothes from her friends. "Oh my god…..What happened to your clothes?" Stella said nervously as Musa stood only inches away from them. Bloom and Stella weren't able to see the markings on Musa's clothes from the doorway. "We had an accident." Musa said. "ARE YOU OK!" Bloom shouted. "What happened?" Stella chimed in. "Yea we're fine." Musa said. "What happened? Not the witches? You guys weren't attacked were you? Well….answer me already! Stella said anxiously. "Stella breathe...…We weren't attacked, we almost got hit by a truck, and we were flung off the levabike….. I hurt my ankle and Riven took care of me." Musa quickly said. She needed to say everything before her blonde best friend would interrupt her talk or continue to make accusations on what could've happened. "Wait…what? An accident….And did I hear you correctly. Riven took care of you." Stella said surprisingly. "You heard right. He bandaged up my ankle." Musa said "Ha-ha Mr. sourpuss did something sweet." Stella replied. "Anyway that's why I'm back late. I needed to stay off my ankle for a while. So we sat on the ground from where we fell for a little bit." Musa explained "Well I'm glad you guys are alright." Bloom said. "Yea me too. I'm beat. So if you guys wouldn't mind." Musa said. She didn't want to talk about today any longer. This was an evening she just wanted to forget. "Yea of course. Good night." Bloom said as she got up from Musa's bed and began to walk out of the room towards her own bedroom. "Goodnight Musa." Said Stella as she followed her red headed best friend. "Goodnight guys." Musa replied. Once she was alone, Musa washed up and put on her pjs and laid in bed. She was anxious for tomorrow evening to come. "How could he make it up to me?" she thought curiously.


	6. Chapter 6 Inspiration

**Hi everyone. I hope you are enjoying the story. I appreciate any feedback. Thank You  
**

**Inspiration**

The sun peeked through the gap between Musa's pink curtains that hung to the floor of her bedroom. Slowly Musa opened up her blues eyes. She laid still in her bed for a moment wandering if the night will bring her joy. Musa turned to look at her night stand to answer the ringing from her cell. "Hello" Musa answered sleepily. "Hey Musa" said the slightly masculine voice on the other line. "Got any plans?" Said the guy. "Hey Jared…..not this afternoon...why what's up? She responded. "Let's meet up." He asked. "Yea okay" Musa responded. Musa always had a soft spot for Jared. She thought of him as her brother, someone she could be herself with, unfortunately he didn't feel the same. Musa remembers last fall how Jared asked her out and she broke his heart. She had no idea Jared had such strong feelings for her, but at least we're able to be friends, she thought. "One o clock good for you? Jared asked. "Yea that's fine." Musa responded. "I'll meet you in front of Red Fountain" said Jared. "Ok" Musa said, and hung up the phone.

"What if Riven sees me with Jared" Musa thought suddenly. "So what. Not like Riven's shown some romantic feelings towards me or anything" Musa began to say to herself. "So what if we emailed each over the summer. I got to stop this!" Musa said forcefully to herself. "Yea we're hanging out tonight but he's just doing that because he feels bad for yesterday. "GRRRRRRRRRRR" Musa started to become frustrated. Her body becoming warm, and her hands starting to clench into a fist. "We're just friends" Musa told herself. "Get over it and stop forcing the issue with wanting to be with Riven." Musa continued to have this inner struggle with herself for a few more minutes until she realized it's a losing battle.

It was eleven o'clock and Musa made her bed and organized her room. "A room needs to be organized Musa thought. "Whoa, I'm starting to become like Tune" Musa said out loud. Tune, Musa's bonded pixie always reminds Musa the importance of being tidy and organized.

She quickly hopped in the shower and started thinking about Riven again. His tall muscular body towering over hers, and his strong arms wrapping around her body. "Nope not starting this again" She thought to herself. Musa stood in the shower with the water spraying on her long dark blue hair, washing the shampoo away. Her arms dropped to her sides. 'What if he bails on tonight? What if he comes up with an excuse?" Musa lifted her head so that the water from the shower head would hit her face, and hopefully some sanity. "I'm driving myself crazy from all this Riven stuff" She thought. "I need a distraction from Riven and tonight. Thank God I'm seeing Jared. He will be the perfect distraction I need." Musa said to herself as she turned off the water and wrapped a large white towel around her.

Musa threw on a pair of dark blue denim shorts and a white v-neck t-shirt with a pair of black sneakers. "Where is my necklace?" she said out loud searching frantically for her sapphire pendant that hung on a black choker band. "Check in your draw of your night stand." Said a familiar voice. Musa turned around and saw her best friend Tecna. "Tec" Musa said as she walked over to her pink haired friend, and gave her a welcoming hug. How was your vacation?" "It was great. Timmy came and visited me and we went to this digital theme park. It was amazing, the graphics and equipment used to develop this park is unbelievable! Tecna explained. "That's great." Musa responded. She checked her nightstand and found her necklace lying there. She grabbed it and put it around her neck. "I don't mean to be rude but I'm outta here." Musa said as she quickly started to make her way out of the bedroom. "Where are you going? Meeting up with Riven?" She asked hopefully. "No Jared called me" Musa responded "Jared? Ok have fun." "Thanks. Welcome back." Musa responded as she shut her bedroom door behind.

Musa was standing in front of Alfea, the cool late August breeze blew through her long pigtails. She transformed into her Winx outfit. To walk from here to Red Fountain would really mess up her ankle, but Musa had to admit to herself that with Riven's medical assistance the pain started to go away, and the bruise started to heal nicely.

Musa landed in front of Red Fountain and changed back into her normal outfit. Musa was walking through the gates of Red Fountain when she spotted Jared waving at her. "Hey Jared." She said. "Hey Musa." Jared said as he lean forward and kissed the musical fairy on the cheek. "Listen Jared, I don't mean to sound rude, because God knows Tune's manners have rubbed off on me, but I would appreciate if you didn't kiss me. I mean why have been you doing that anyway?" Musa asked. This was something new that Jared started doing that Musa didn't care for. This form of affection between two friends made Musa feel uncomfortable, especially since she knew Jared still had feeling for her. Musa didn't want Jared to believe that if she allowed him to show this form of affection, it meant that she in return had the same feeling which she does not. "Oh...umm…" He began to stutter. "I don't know thought that I could." He explained. "I just feel uncomfortable when you do that." Musa explained. "We're friends and although some friends do that to each other, I just don't like it. Sorry." Musa said. "Oh I see. Okay. I won't do it." Jared responded disappointedly "Thanks….so I'm here, let's hang out" Musa said.

Jared and Musa began to walk towards the playground. Musa didn't realize it but Riven was standing a few yards away from them, watching the whole thing, but unable to hear the conversation. Riven shook his head. "What's with this kid kissing Musa! Seriously I'm going to crack him." Riven thought angrily. "Hey buddy" Helia called out as he was approaching Riven from behind. "Ready for training" He asked his spiked Magenta haired friend. Riven turned to face his best friend Helia. A look of annoyance was still lingering on Riven's face. "Who annoyed you now? Helia asked jokingly. "No one!" Riven snapped. "I just don't get this kid" Riven said. "Who?" Helia responded. Helia began to look around and see who Riven was referring to, until he saw two dark blue pigtails blowing in the breeze, it was Musa, and the less muscular guy with short black hair walking with her was Jared. "Oh never mind…..C'mon we said we're gonna train, let's go. It'll help with your anger." Helia said. Riven rolled his eyes and he and Helia began to walk towards the other end of the playground, where the training field is.

Back at the playground Musa and Jared were sitting on the bench. The playground is a large open area surrounded by tall oak trees, lush patches of grass and bushes. On the right there is a large sitting area that has benches and five chess board stands with two chairs on each side of the board. Across from where the two are sitting lies the basketball court, and beyond that is the training field. "I never knew how pretty this place is." Musa said. "Yea it's great here." Jared replied. "So what do you think?" Jared asked Musa as he pulled a large white cloth off a 16 inch by 24 inch painting. "Oh wow!" Musa said enthusiastically. "You were my inspiration." He explained. Jared painted a beautiful picture of famous musical artists that he and Musa like. There was Jimmy Hendricks, The Beetles, and The Rolling Stones. All of them are on stage in half a circle. There is a large microphone in front of them, and all of them look like they are singing together. Over their heads are colored lights shining down on their faces. "It's a beautiful painting Jared." Musa said. Musa was so moved by the painting that she gave Jared a friendly hug. "Wow I inspired him. I didn't know I had that affect on someone, too bad I can't inspire Riven to be honest with me." Musa thought to herself. Musa and Jared sat in the garden for a couple of hours talking about music, and Jared's secret ability of painting. Musa didn't realize how quickly time flew; she looked at her watch and saw that it was already four thirty. She jumped up and said her goodbyes to Jared. She needed to get back to Alfea and get  
ready for her night with Riven.


	7. Chapter 7: Getting to know each other

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry I took long with this chapter. Hope you enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 7:Getting To Know To Each Other part 1**

Riven and Helia finished an intense training session, practicing the use of their sword fighting, and martial combat skills. "Geeze Riven, you need to calm down." Helia panted. "What are you talking about?" Riven asked annoyed. For the past two hours Riven focused all his anger and frustration towards training with Helia. Every punch, kick or swing of the sword contained an immense about of anger that he felt towards that scrawny, blacked haired guy that kept putting his thin lips on the cheek of the fairy he loves. Riven looked at Helia and all he saw was Jared when he was training. "Yea I think that's enough training." Helia said while grabbing a bottle of water from his gym bag. "Sorry pal" Riven said as he padded his friend on the shoulder. "I guess I don't know my own strength" Riven said as they started walking off the field. "That's not what I'm talking about." Helia said " You need to tell her how you feel, holding it in is unhealthy for you." Helia began explaining. " I don't know what you're talking about." Riven said annoyed. While walking back to the dorm Riven and Helia passed the front of the playground. "GRRRR" Riven groaned as he sqeezed all the water out of the bottle. Helia looked in the direction Riven was facing. They saw Musa and Jared sitting close to each other laughing and talking. "I think keeping it in is a wise thing to do." Riven said angrily. "They're not doing anything Riven. They're talking. You need to stop jumping to conclusions and think something is going on. You have a bad habit of doing that Riven." Helia said. "Yea whatever." Riven replied. "C'mon you're seeing her tonight, ask her. Musa won't lie to you, besides I think you're reading more to this." Helia said reassuringly. The two specialists quickly passed the park without Musa noticing them. The boys walked the rest of the way to their dorm in silence.

Once in his room Riven jumped in the shower. He let the water from the shower head wash away his anger from earlier. "Maybe Helia is right, maybe I'm overreacting for nothing." Riven thought to himself. "Either way in a few hours I'll be seeing her, and I still don't know what to do to make it up to her for yesterday." He thought about what Musa would like to do, it had to be great Riven thought.

Riven got dressed and started pacing in his bedroom. "I don't know what to do, do I take her out to the movies, get some food?" Riven began asking himself out loud. "You okay?" Helia asked as he walked into the room. He saw the look of frustration R on Riven's face. "Can I make a suggestion?" Helia asked his friend. Riven stopped pacing and looked up with a look of desperation on his face. "Maybe you should take her to a place you like. Let her get to see the real Riven and the not annoyed defensive one she's used to." Helia suggested. Riven took his friend's idea and thought. After a few moments he thought of the perfect place to take Musa.

Back at Alfea Musa was frantically going through her wardrobe trying to find something to wear. "I have no idea what we're doing or even if he's going to show." Musa said out loud. "Who's not going to show" Tecna asked as she and the rest of the Winx girls walked into the room. "Musa has a hot date with Riven tonight, actually I don't think you can put Riven and hot date in the same sentence." Stella said laughing as she walked into Musa's closet looking for an outfit for her pigtailed friend to wear. "You're going to look great tonight, no matter what you wear." Flora said reassuringly. "Thanks Flo… welcome back." Musa said. "So a date with Riven, I wonder what you guys are going to do?" Bloom asked curiously. "It's not a date. We are just friends. He feels guilty for the accident and wants to be nice." Musa said.  
"Sweetie I don't think that, and you shouldn't." Bloom told her friend. "Yea well" Musa said as she rolled her eyes. Stella came out of Musa's closet holding a dark blue denim skirt with a red tank top and a denim jacket. "Here" Stella said as she handed the outfit to Musa. "This will be perfect for whatever you guys do tonight" Musa looked at the outfit and quickly put it on. She trusted Stella's fashion opinion, plus she only had a half hour left before she had to go. Musa took the outfit and got dressed. Her friends wished her luck. Musa took a quick glance in the mirror, and had to give it to Stella; Musa thought she looked good tonight. She wasn't over or under dressed. "Bye guys." Musa said as she left her bedroom and walked out the door.

Musa looked at her watch and saw that she was still a few minutes early. She walked over to one of the benches and sat down. Musa was nervously anxious for the night to start. Musa really believed that Riven wouldn't show up. She took a deep breath in and looked up at the stars. "Oh mom" She said out loud. "Help me". Musa began to think of her mom, she remembered how she and her mom would sit outside at night in their garden back in her kingdom and watch the stars. Her mom would tell her stories about how you can tell your future just by looking at the stars. Musa remembered one night when she was six that she saw a bunch of stars that appeared to take the form of a heart, and she showed her mom. Her mother told her that it means Musa will have lots of love in her life. She will never be lonely, because someone will always love her. Musa knew that the story her mother told wasn't really true. You can't tell your future by looking at stars, Musa thought, but she still liked the memory of it, and the thought that she will always be loved. A tear trickled down Musa's right cheek, and she quickly wiped it. Musa didn't want to get upset, not now at least when she is suppose to hang out with Riven. After a few minutes Musa heard a noise behind her but she thought it was just one of the students of Alfea so she didn't move. It was Riven standing there watching her. He's looking at her in awe, and anxiously waiting to start the night with Musa. Riven took a deep breath. "Hey" He said. Musa turned around saw Riven, she couldn't help but smiled. "Hey, you came." Musa said sounding surprised "Yea why wouldn't I?" He asked annoyed. "Did she not want me to come?" Riven thought annoyed "I don't know thought maybe you wouldn't show." She responded. Riven didn't understand why Musa would think that. Did she not want to hang out?" He thought. Riven always thought the worst in people, but with Musa he didn't want to think that way. "Umm… How's your ankle?" He asked as he walked around the bench and stood in front of her. "Better…..Thanks….You did a good job with first aid kit." Musa said. Riven smirked at her comment. "Yea well it was nothing." He said. "So… are you ready?" He asked. "Yea….where do you want to go?" She asked. "No where special." Riven said. "Oh…sounds like loads of fun." Musa said sarcastically as they walked towards his levabike. "Idiot! Why did I say that, now she's going to think I don't care. Way to go jackass." Riven thought to himself.

"New bike?" Musa asked as she eyed the levebike that was standing in front of her. "Nope… Same one… I worked on it all morning." Riven said. "Well you did a great job…looks great." She said. "Yep" Riven responded annoyed. He started to think about this afternoon when he saw Musa and Jared in the park. Riven handed Musa the extra helmet and sat on the levabike. She looked at it hoping he put a sticker on it like last time, but there was nothing. She placed the helmet over her head, and climbed on the bike. Once she had her arms wrapped around his waste they drove off.

For Musa it felt like they were riding on the bike forever. "Are we there yet?" She shouted. "Just ahead…..why…bored already?" Riven responded jokingly. "Just asking" She said. A few minutes later Riven slowed down and stopped his levabike in front of a large oak tree. Riven and Musa climbed off the levabike, and Musa began to examine her surroundings. They were on a large grassy hill over looking Alfea. There were trees all over the place, and flowers growing along the edge of the cliff. "Where are we? She asked curiously. "I don't know if this place has a name but I came here all the time when I first started Red Fountain…great thinking place." Riven said as he pulled a bag and blanket out of the trunk of his levebike. "It's a pretty place...thank you for sharing it with me." Musa said surprisingly. "Yea well, thought we'd get to know each other, and couldn't think of a better place than this." Riven said.

Musa was standing against the oak tree enjoying the view. "Catch" Riven called out as he tossed the bag towards Musa. "What's this?" she asked as she caught the bag.  
Riven was opening up the blanket above the grass, so the two can sit down. "Dinner" He said "Dinner?...gee. I was in the mood for paper, you know me so well." Musa said jokingly "Ha-ha. Open the bag." Riven said. "I know…it was a joke…you know it wouldn't hurt you to loosen up once in awhile, instead of just always having a look on your face and an attitude." Musa said "Attitude…me…..okay….that's partially true… but I don't always have a look on my face." Riven said sarcastically. "Of course you don't… your Mr. Sunshine 24/7." Musa said laughing. Riven smirked. "I like it when she is sarcastic like that, almost putting me in my place." He thought to himself "Is that a smile I see?" Musa said as she looked at him. "No you're seeing things" Riven says trying not to laugh. "Sure…that's what it is. I'm hallucinating from yesterday's accident." Musa said jokingly. "Oh that's funny….just eat your dinner." Riven said.

They sat on the blanket next to each other staring at the beautiful view that is in front of them. Opening the brown bag, Musa was surprised to see her favorite sandwich, honey glazed turkey and cheese on a hero. "This is my favorite sandwich. How did you know I like this? " Musa asked. "I make it a point to know what you like" Riven thought to himself. "Ummm..I took a guess." Riven responded.

Looking at Riven surprisingly, "good guess." Musa said "How could he have known…I doubt he guessed…hmmm" Musa thought to herself. Riven and Musa sat on the blanket enjoying their dinner. "That's sweet of him to bring a blanket for us to sit on…..not like him at all though." Musa thought. Riven handed Musa a plastic bottle of iced-tea. "Here. Just incase you're thirsty." He said "Thanks." Musa responded.  
Musa was glad to have a drink, honey glazed turkey always gets her very thirsty.

"It's so beautiful up here" Musa said as she continued to looka round the area. "Oh wow!" Musa shouted out as she got up from the blanket. "What?"Riven asked concerned. Pointing to a bunch of flowers at her right, "There are red daisies up here." Musa said excitedly. "What's the big deal about that?" He asked. "I have the exact same flowers growing in my garden back home" Musa explained. "So?" Riven said. "Sooooo my mom and I planted them before she died, she knew that red is my favorite color, and I always loved the smell of daisies….I never saw them near Alfea….I thought they only grew in my kingdom." Musa explained "Oh" Riven said. Idiot….why don't you listen more carefully….smart move. Riven thought to himself.

"So…. I wonder if people come up here." Musa asked as she sat back on the blanket.  
"Not really, many people don't know about it…..that's why its so great." Riven started to explain. "I don't want this place to get infested with people all the time….where would I go to be by myself." He finished. "I see" Musa said. "But…you told me."

Musa and Riven began looking at each other. Their eyes met, and their bodies moved closer to one another. "Yea… a….umm" Riven began to stutter. "You're different." He said. "Wow did I just say that out loud." Riven thought to himself. "I am?" Musa said surprisingly.

Riven continued looking into Musa's big blue eyes, but quickly turned away from her and began looking towards Alfea. "A…yea…I know you would….a… keep my secrets." Riven said. "Oh…of course I will." Musa said as she began to blush.


	8. Chapter 8:Getting to know each other pt2

**Hello again, sorry for taking a long to add the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
**

'He's easier to talk to when no one is around" Musa thought to herself. Riven and Musa continued to sit on the blanket silently. "So..a…I'm having a nice time." Musa said. "Yea…me too" Riven responded. "Do you have any plans next year, when you graduate?"Musa asked. "Not really, guess I'll be home."Riven said. "Wow I wouldn't be seeing her next year." Riven thought disappoinredily.

"Oh…right…there wouldn't be any need for you to be here" Musa said sadly. "No I guess not…unless" Riven responded. "Unless?Musa asked confused. "Unless I worked at red fountain." He explained. "And do what?" Musa asked. "Well I always wanted to teach." Riven told her. "You? A teacher?" Musa responded surprised. "What? You don't think I'll be any good." He asked defensively. "No not at all, I think you'll be great." She said. "What… Really?" Riven responced surprised.

"Don't seem so surprised. You're a smart, strong and I think… one of the best heroes around… But don't tell Stella I said that or you'll get her going off about Brandon being number one….it's just I never thought that would be something you would want to do." Musa said. Riven began to think about Stella and started to laugh. "Thanks" He replied. "Well….I love being a specialist….so maybe teaching would be a good idea…..I don't know….we'll see…I guess."

Musa began to laugh. "I could imagine you being a teacher and having a student just like you….hahahaha….that poor kid." Musa said "Ha-ha" Riven responded. "What's that suppose to mean?" He asked saecatically. "It's a joke Riven...never mind" Musa said. Riven began to look confused. "Okay" he said.

"Sooo…. you like staying at Red Fountain?" Musa asked. "A…yea…it became my home away from home." Riven said. "Yea I know what you mean. Alfea is like that for me too. After my mom died it's just been me and my dad, but he wasn't usually home. He would always go on these long trips and I would be home all alone. Just me and the servants." Musa explained. "Yea same here" Riven said. "Well maybe without the servants." He continued***I have my own issues when it comes to my family*** Riven thought to himself.

"I guess we have some things in common then huh." Musa said. "I…a… guess we do." Riven responded.

Musa sat there looking at Alfea from the hill; she moved slightly closer to Riven and gently placed her head on his shoulder… Musa couldn't keep up this charade with him anymore, hiding how she feels and vise versa. Someone needs to make the first move and it has to be her, Musa thought. Riven is so shy, and hides his emotion so well. Musa knew she had to be the one to take the first step in showing affection, because she couldn't wait for Riven, if he rejected her fine, at least she'd know once and for all how he feels about her. Once her head was on his shoulder, Riven had goose bumps run up and down his body. He couldn't move, his body froze for a minute from the excitement of her touch. Something inside of him told Riven to make a move. **Do something he thought** Riven slowly looked down at her, and placed his head lightly above hers and together they just sat their watching Alfea. **Some move** Riven thought.


	9. Chapter 9: Bring It On

**Hi everyone! Thank you for all your responses. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Look for the next chapter by the weekend.  
**

Bring It On!

It was almost midnight and Musa started dozing off on Riven's shoulder. "Come on" He said. "It's getting late; I'll take you back to school." Riven said as he gently lifted his head off hers. Musa began to yawn. "Okay." She said "What time is it?" "11:45" Riven responded. "Wow….that's late." Musa said as she got up off the blanket.

They quickly packed up their picnic and got on the levabike and rode back to Alfea. Musa was so happy how things went tonight, she couldn't help but smile. Riven really opened up to her and she loved it, and that he shared his special place with her. Musa wished the night would last forever.

They pulled up at the gates of Alfea. Riven slowed down the levebile in front of the girl's dormitory. He was happy that he got to spend some alone time with Musa. Riven knows that his heart belongs to Musa,however it's always been difficult for him to let women in, especially after the most important woman in his life broke his heart. As he parked the levebike, Musa got off and handed Riven the helmet she was wearing.

"Goodnight Riven" Musa said. "Thanks for tonight, it was fun." She said smiling. "A…yea. It was." Riven responded smiling too.

Musa leaned forward and gave Riven a soft gentle kiss on the cheek. Riven stood there, surprised. He didn't expect that, he was hoping for it, but didn't want to get his hopes up. Musa smiled at him and began walking up the steps of Alfea. Riven was looking down at the ground smiling. He couldn't believe how great the night was. After a minute Riven looked up at Musa walking up the stairs, until suddenly a purple flash of light hit Musa, and he watched her hit the ground in slow motion.

"What the…!" Riven called out. "Hi honey…miss me?" Said a sarcastic voice up above. Riven looked up at the sky and saw Darcy smirking. The evil wiych lifted her arms a second time and began shooting a second purple energy ball towards Musa. "Musa!" Riven called out. The energy hit Musa and she fell to the ground a second time. "What's wrong with you, why did you attack her!" Riven shout.

Riven quickly jumped off his levebike and made an unsuccessful attempt at running towards Musa. Darcy saw his attempt and hit him with a small blast of lightening.

"That was weak Darcy." Said Icy. "Yea well" Darcy responded. "Oh please, don't tell me you still like that loser?" Stormy asked her sister annoyed. "Shut up!" Darcy responded.

Musa slowly began to get up, she saw Riven kneeling on the ground. "Riven!" She called out. "I'm fine." Riven said as he attempted to get up from the ground. "Oh you're gonna pay for that you witch!" Musa called out. Musa leaped towards the sky and transformed into her winx outfit. She flew up in the air where the witches were and hit them with a rhythm blast.

"Oh please fairy, that's all you got!" Icy shouted. "I was just being nice, but hey if you think you could handle it. Sonic Boom Blast!" Musa called back lifting her arms towards Icy. Just then an enormous wave of red energy swirled out of Musa's hands and hit all three witches. They all went flying away from Musa.

"Let's get her!" Darcy screamed out. The three witches composed themselves and flew towards Musa.

Just then everyone from Alfea came running all heard the yelling between the Trix and Musa. The rest of the winx girls dressed in their winx outfits came running out as well.

"Musa are you alright?" Bloom asked. "Yea I'm okay." The music fairy responded.  
"Where are those fashion rejects." Stella asked. "Fashion rejects…please." Icy said as she started coming closer to the Winx girls. "Peek-a-boo….I see dead fairies." Stormy said with a chuckle. "Ooooooooooo….that was clever." Stella responded sarcastically.

"Poison ivy!" Flora called out as she stretched her hands towards Stormy. Dark green Ivy vines shot out of Flora's hand and spun around Stormy before she could attack her friends.

"Ice storm!" Icy called out as sharp pieces of ice appeared out of Icy's hands and attacked Flora. Flora fell to the ground. "Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Flora called out.

"You think you pitiful fairies could take us?" Icy said angrily "We can, and we are!" Musa said snottily.

"She's mine!" Darcy shouted as she pointed towards Musa. "Bring it on witch!" Musa said. Musa was prepared to blast Darcy with her sonic boom blast again, but suddenly all three witches ganged up on her.

"Electric energy! Darcy called out. "Lightening blast!" Stormy shouted. "Ice ball!" Icy shouted. The three witches raised their hands in Musa's direction, and attacked her. 'Ahhhhhhh" Musa called out. Musa collapsed to the ground. Her winx outfit disappeared and she was wearing her normal clothes again. Musa's face turned pale white and her body weakened.

"No! Musa!" Riven called out in anger. Riven rushed to Musa's side, and gently pulled her in his arms. He push the hair out of Musa's face, and held her weak frail body in his arms. Tecna quickly raced towards her best friend. She took out her medical scanner and began checking Musa's vitals. "Will she be okay?" Riven asked concerned. Tecna looked at Riven "I'm not sure" She responded.

Bloom looked towards Musa, she saw how weak her best friend looked."You're gonna pay for what you did to her!" Bloom shouted. Bloom began to feel the power of her dragon fire inside of her. An orange glow of energy began to surround Bloom's body in the shape of a dragon. Bloom waved out her hand in anger towards the witches and a bright ball of orange and yellow energy hit them. The Trix shouted in pain, and were knocked hundreds of feet away from Alfea.**  
**


	10. Chapter 10: What A Way To End The Night

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for your feedback. Look for the following chapter to be posted by Monday the latest.  
**

**What A Way To End The Night**

"Tecna is she going to be alright?" Bloom asked worried as she flew toward her best friends. "My digital computer shows that Musa lost at least three quarters of her energy…but she's going to make it." Tecna told her friends reassuringly. "Ok…then we gotta get her to the hospital wing." Bloom said. "Riven would you carry Musa to the hospital wing?" "Of course." He responded. Riven needed to help Musa anyway he can, she means so much him.

Riven carefully picked up Musa and began to walk to the hospital wing with the Winx girls leading the way. 'Why would they attack us?" Flora asked confused. "Who knows why those losers do anything." Stella responded annoyed. "Flora is right, why would they attack?" Bloom asked. "I think we all know the answer to that?" Tecna said. "Huh?" Asked the other winx girls. "Care to fill us in?" Stella asked impatiently. "It's simple really….they are still after Bloom's dragon fire." Tecna told her friends.

"Fat chance that they'll ever get their hands on it." Bloom said. "True" said Tecna "but since school doesn't start for another couple of days, I bet the witches thought there wouldn't be many of us around, but too their surprise we all had to be back at Alfea by today to prepare for the first day of school on Monday." Tecna continued.

"Dumb witches…I'm going to call the boys….I want my pumpkin here!" Stella demanded. "It's late Stella….. We're okay…no need to worry them." Bloom told her best friend. "Well I'm not! I need to be console!" Stella yelled out. "Sweetie Bloom's right, there is nothing for them to do." Flora said as she tried to calm down her blonde haired friend. "Ughhh fine" Stella responded sounding annoyed.

They entered the hospital wing and walked in.

"What happened?" asked an elderly woman, who appeared from behind the counter. She had on a white cotton skirt that fell to her knees, with a white cotton blouse.  
"Musa was attacked…please take care of her." Riven said as he continued to hold the fairy of music gently in his arms. "Of course." Responded the elderly woman. "Just lay her here on the bed." The elderly nurse pointed to a row of beds along the side of the wall.

Riven walked to the end of the room, to the last bed. He carefully placed Musa on the bed next to the window; he knew how much she loves to stare up at the sky.

"I saw what happened. You girls handled yourself well." Ms. Faragonda said as she entered the medical wing. "I am proud of all of you. You all stuck together."

"Of course..That's what friends do." Bloom responded.

The nurse began putting a hot wet cloth on Musa's forehead because she developed a fever from the large amount of energy she lost. "Girls I think it would be best if you all were to get your rest, Musa is in good hands." Ms. Faragonda said. "But…" the winx responded. "No buts girls." Ms. Faragonda said. Musa needs her rest, as well as all of you." Said the headmistress.

Meanwhile Riven was sitting on a brown cushioned arm chair next to Musa, holding her hand under a layer of blanket.

"Come on girls….let Musa sleep." Ms. Faragonda said as she gestured for the girls to make their way out of the hospital wing. " Ms. Anna will take excellent care of Musa." The headmistress continued.

"But why does Riven get to stay with her….I mean he's not even her boyfriend?" Stella said annoyed as she looked in his direction. "Stella!" Bloom called out.  
"What?" the blonde hairy fairy asked.

Riven didn't even look up at Stella. He knew that the fairy of the sun was right. He and Musa aren't dating. They're not a couple, but he was hoping that tonight was a step in that direction.

"Musa should be alone to rest. Riven you should be getting back to Red Fountain." Said Ms. Faragonda as she walked over to the specialist. "She's good hands." The headmistress continued as she placed her hand over Riven's shoulder.

"But…a…" Riven began to add lib an explanation as to why he should stay, but unfortunately the words were not coming out.

"Ms. Faragonda Bloom called out. "I hate having to think of Musa waking up and finding herself in the hospital wing, wondering what happened. There would be no one to explain to her…and" "Alright….alright Bloom." Ms. Faragonda said. "I understand what you're getting at, however just for tonight…but only one of you can stay here." Ms. Faragonda continued.

"Well" Stella responded "the obvious person should be" Bloom quickly placed her hand over Stella's mouth so she couldn't finish her sentence.

"What was that Stella?" Ms. Faragonda asked "Oh nothing" Flora responded "Just that maybe Riven should be the one to stay with her." Bloom said. "After all we need to restore our energy after tonight as well." She continued. "Besides I think it would be good to have Riven alone with Musa…I know he'll make her feel better sooner." Bloom thought to herself.

"Well it is unusual to have a specialist sleeping on the ground of Alfea, but alright…I'll make an exception…Riven would you mind staying tonight?" Ms. Faragonda asked the magenta haired specialist. "Of course not." Riven said as he continued to hold Musa's hand under the blanket. "Ok… it's settled….girls you should go back to bed." Ms. Faragonda said as she gestured for the second time for the girls to leave.

The headmistress, the winx and the elderly nurse left the medical wing.

"Oh Musa…..I am so sorry I wasn't able to protect you" Riven said sadly. What a way to end the night."

Riven continued to look at Musa, who was lying on the bed motionless. He gently held her hand in his, and he felt the coldness of her body. He couldn't believe how much energy she lost fighting the witches. Riven got up from the chair and took a blanket from one of the other beds and placed it on top of Musa. "I hope this might keep you warm."

Riven sat back on the chair and continued to watch the fairy he loves lie motionless on the bed.


	11. Chapter 11: Now what

**Here is the next chapter. I will try and add another chapter by tomorrow night.  
**

**Now what…**

Riven was still sitting next to Musa on the brown cushioned chair. He looked around to make sure no one entered the medical wing. Riven kept holding onto Musa's hand and began to sigh at the site of the fairy he cares for.

"Oh Musa" Riven said as he caressed her hand in his. "I had a great time with you tonight…I can't believe how much I shared with you." He said to himself. "I never spoke to anyone as much as I did with you tonight…. I took you to my secret place that I NEVER shared with anyone.….you didn't even make fun of me when I told you about me becoming a teacher….well you did" Riven began to smile at his flashback to that part of the conversation. "You… just….you just…" Riven started to say out loud.

Riven leaned back in the chair in silence for a moment, trying to let the words form in his mind on what he really wants to tell Musa, but doesn't have the courage to say to her face.

"Just…" Riven sighs again. "I've been hurt badly before….. that's why I get defensive when it comes to my feelings" He says out loud. "Someone I loved….took my heart and broke it into pieces…that's why I am the way I am…but you…..it's just so hard for me…." Riven couldn't finish his sentence, he couldn't say it out loud. "Maybe when you get better we can go back to OUR secret place….and talk…again." Riven thought.

Riven got up from the chair and stood above Musa. "Oh how I want to so badly" He thought to himself. Riven leaned forward and gently gave Musa a soft kiss on her forehead. A small smile appeared on his face.

Riven wanted to kiss Musa on the lips with every ounce of his being but he didn't have it in him, he wants Musa to be awake when that happens. It would have made their first real kiss seem cheaply if he did it now.

Riven walked back to the chair and sat down, he placed his head on Musa's hand and began to doze off.

Riven didn't realize it but Musa could hear and feel everything he was saying, and doing. Although she lost three quarters of her energy and is in a deep sleep, her subconscious is still able to pick up what's going on around her. However in Musa's mind everything she hears and feels, she thinks is going on in her dream.

The next day Musa woke up to the smell of something familiar. Slowly Musa opened her eyes, the sunshine beaming on her face made her gently lift her hand over her eyes. It took Musa a few minutes before she was able to lift herself up in the upright position. She slowly looked around and saw that she was in the hospital wing.

"What happened?" Musa asked tiredly and confused. Riven was sitting next to Musa in the brown chair, his head leaning on the arm rest of the chair. "You're awake!" Riven said happiliy as he lifted himself from the brown the chair.

"Riven…what happened? What are you doing here?" Musa asked confused. "I… a…you were attacked by the witches. Don't you remember?" Riven asked concerned.  
Musa thought for a moment. "I remember…..why did they attack?" "The winx think they were after Bloom's dragon fire again." Riven answered. "That wouldn't be a first…why are you here…were you here all night?" Musa asked curiously. "I….a…I…wanted….to...a…" Riven began to utter.

Suddenly the door to the hospital wing slammed open. It was the winx girls running in, with Stella leading the way."Smooth Stella." Bloom said. "What…sometimes I don't know my own strength" the blonde fairy said in return.

Riven jumped up from the brown chair and walked away from Musa. He made his way towards the exit and stood there leaning against the doorway. Musa watched Riven become defensive again and turn back into his "normal" self when everyone else is around.

"Hi stranger…..how do you feel? I heard what happened." Layla said. "Glad to have you back…..I'm okay…I just feel achy and weak" Musa said tiredly. "Well that happens when you loose 75 percent of your energy" said the digital fairy.

"Glad to see you up" Bloom said as she sat on the edge of Musa's bed. "Yea me too" Musa said.

"Oooooooo pretty flowers" Stella said as she walked over to the end table next to Musa's bed.

Everyone looked at the end table. There was a large plastic cup containing a bunch of red daisies. "I knew I smelled daisies" Musa thought to herself.

"I didn't know Alfea grew these flowers" Flora said curiously. "Where did they come from?" Stella asked curiously.

Slowly everyone turned around and looked at Riven who quickly put his head down and turned bright red from head to toe. Musa lifted the cup of flowers to her face and took a deep breath in.

"They're beautiful" said the music gairy as she looked at Riven. Still looking towards the ground, a small smirk appreaed on his face.

"Don't tell me that they came from HIM" Stella said as she pointed towards Riven. "I didn't know he knew how to do nice things like that" she added teasingly.

"Stella why don't you mind your own business for once" Musa said annoyed. "Why dose she always have to call him out like that" the music fairy thought to herself. "Someone woke up grouchy" Stella responded teasingly. "Stella you're five seconds away from being thrown out the door" Musa said annoyed. "Why can't Stella understand that it's hard for Riven to express himself. She always has to put him on the spot like that" Musa thought annoyed.

"Good morning girls and gentleman" said the elderly nurse. Nurse Anna had entered the medical wing. The elderly nurse had on her white outfit from the day before. Her salt and pepper hair was pulled back in a tight bun. "Hi" responded the winx girls. "How is my patient doing today?" Nurse Anna asked as she made her way towards Musa's bed. "I feel really tired and drained" she said. "Well that's natural after what happened….I have some good news and bad news though" said Nurse Anna. "Oh boy now what….its not serious is it?" Musa asked concerned.


	12. Chapter 12: Being Friends

**Hi everyone. Here is the next chapter. I will post again by the end of the weekend.**

"Not at all" Nurse Anna said. "The good news" she continued "is that you are excused from school for the first week, but…" "Lucky…I want to be excused too" Stella chimed in. "What's the bad news?" Musa asked worried. "You have to stay in bed for the next week to gain you're strength and energy back to its normal level….which means NO going out at all" Nurse Anna said firmly.

"I have to STAY here" Musa responded annoyed. "Yes. You need to take things slow, maybe in the middle of the week, if your vitals are stronger I'll allow you to go outside and walk the grounds of Alfea, but I am not promising you anything. I will be back shortly with some green tea…it will help you feel for more energized" Nurse Anna said as she made her way out the medical wing.

"That's not so bad Hun" Flora said trying to sound reassuringly. "We'll come and stay with you everyday, and keep you company" Bloom added. "Well that's going to be a little difficult" Tecna said. "Why is that?" Stella asked. "Because we will be in class all day" the digital fairy added. "Those are minor details we will work around" Stella responded.

Musa laid back in her bed "Don't worry about it guys…..I know you'll do your best to spend time with me" she said. "Of course" Bloom said.

"Look at the time guys, we have to go shopping" Stella said as she looked at her watch. "Shopping already…geeze Stella you don't waste anytime" Musa said with a chuckle. "Tomorrow is the first day of school I need to look good besides it's after one in the afternoon…the stores are gonna close in the next couple of hours" Stella responded. "Wow I slept late" Musa said surprisingly. "Can you blame yourself?" Tecna said

"Come on girls, let's have Musa rest. Flora said as she moved away from Musa's bed"  
"Bye guys, have fun" Musa said.

"Aren't you leaving too Riven, Ms. Faragonda said you could stay by Musa's side just for last night ya know" Stella said as she placed both of her hands on her hips. Riven lifted his head and gave Stella a look that made her hair stand on its ends.

"Come on Stella" Bloom said as she pulled Stella's arm towards the doorway. "Bye" the girls called out as they left.

"Huh…..you stood here all night….I wasn't dreaming then?" Musa said confused.  
"Well…I…a…." Riven began to say nervously as he put his head back down. "Thank you for the daisies" Musa said as she looked in his direction." "Oh…..yea…your welcome" Riven said as he lifted his head and looked at Musa. "That was very…..a…..nice of you" she added. "I can't believe he picked flowers for me" she thought. "I….thought…it...a…would make you feel better….lets not make it into a big thing" Riven said as he quickly put his head down and began staring at the floor like there was a hidden pattern he was trying to figure out. "But it is a big thing…to me at least….am I reading too much into this" Musa thought to herself. "So….everything you said…it wasn't a…." Musa said softly. "Everything… I…a… said" Riven responded nervously. "Yea" Musa said confused. "Last night…..I heard everything…I thought I was dreaming." "Oh that…..I….a….didn't…" Riven began to stutter. "Riven" Musa said calmly.

Riven lifted his head up and looked towards Musa. She had a small smile on her face. He couldn't resist her delicate smile, and began to walk towards her and sat back down in the brown chair.

"Yea" Riven responded softly. "It really means a lot to me that you stayed by my side. Thank you" Musa said sweetly. "Your welcome…so….a….you'll be in bed all week" Riven said. "Yep…fun for me" Musa said sarcastically. "It sucks...I'm going to go insane being by myself all this time" Musa added sounding annoyed.

"Yea well….you'll have the girls visiting you all the time" Riven said. "Yep…..I have some great friends" she responded.

Musa gently placed her hand over Riven's, his cheeks began to turn beat red.

"Riven you don't have to say anything about last night…..I understand" Musa said sadly. "You do?" he responded confused. "I know how you are….and after what you said it makes complete sense." "That's why he's been so closed off…he was deeply in love with someone" Musa thought to herself sadly. "It does?" Riven responded confused. "Yea it does" Musa said as she looked away from the specialist she loves. "I heard what you said….someone you really loved hurt you….and you don't want to fall in love again…..I get it" she said sadly.

Musa began to feel her eyes fill up with tears. She took a deep breath and tried to control her emotions. Musa couldn't let her emotions get the best of her, especially not in front of Riven.

Riven looked at Musa confused. "Huh…oh yea…but…." Riven began to respond to Musa "Riven seriously" Musa said as she cut him off. "It's fine…you care about me…..but not like that…."she responded upset. "I…a… but…" Riven struggled to say something, but Nurse Anna came back in the room with a tea pot filled with green tea.

"Here you go Musa, drink it up" Nurse Anna said as she handed the music fairy the ceramic cream mug, and placed the matching teapot on the end table next to Musa's bed. Wiping the tear away from her eye Musa grabbed the mug from the nurse and took a sip. "Thank you" the music fairy said sadly.

"I think its time for you to go young man" Nurse Anna said as she looked at Riven.  
"Alright" Riven responded annoyed. He didn't want to leave Musa, he wanted to stay by her side, and try to tell her how he felt, or at least explain last night to her. "What Musa was thinking is wrong" Riven thought.

"I will check up on you in a couple of hours Musa" Nurse Anna said as she began to walk out of the medical wing. "Okay thank you" Musa said as she placed the mug on her end table.

Musa turned and looked at Riven "Listen Riven, its fine. We'll just be friends" she said disappointedly. "The flowers was a friendly thing to do" she added. "I do want to be friends…..but…" Riven began to answer back. He was going to attempt an explanation. He wanted to tell Musa that he cares for her, and the woman who broke his heart wasn't an ex-girlfriend…like Musa probably thinks….it was his mother, when she walked out on him, but something inside of him didn't allow it. Riven couldn't bring himself to relive the pain…it still hurts. "Maybe being friends is what's best for us…for now at least….I don't want to hurt her" Riven thought.

"You're right we should just be friends" Riven responded annoyed and disappointed. "Fine" Musa said as she continued to hold back the tears.

Musa took another sip from her mug and looked out the window; if she watched Riven leave Musa knew she would start crying. Riven walked towards the doorway. "Good-bye" Musa said sternly. She did not want Riven to hear sadness in her voice. He turned around and looked at Musa, who continued to look out the window. "Good-bye" Riven said sadly as he turned back around and walked out the door.


	13. Chapter 13 I'm Not Happy Part 1

**Hi everyone. Thank you for all your feedback. I grately appreciate it. I apologize for not updating sooner. I promise there will be several update this week. Thank you for your patience.  
**

**I'm Not Happy part 1**

Riven stood behind the closed door for moment, and placed his hand on it. "Musa I do want to be with you…..you don't know what kind of affect you have on me. You just…no one has ever made me feel this way…it's just…. hard to let you in…last night was a start at the hill….but for now maybe we shouldn't be together" Riven thought to himself. He took his hand off the door and began to walk out of Alfea. Riven rode his levebike back to Red Fountain.

Everyday Musa sat by the window in the hospital wing hoping she would spot Riven's levabike riding through the gates of Alfea, but unfortunately that never happened. "Today is the day I'll be back in my own bed again" Musa thought to herself. Musa got up from the brown chair and started gathering her things. The musical fairy glanced towards the boquet of red daisies, and a look of disappointment appeared on her face. Then suddenly Musa realized something. "It's been a week" Musa said outloud as she looked again at the red daisies.

"Hi are you feeling?" Flora asked as she entered the hospital wing. Musa looked away from the boquet "I can't wait to go back to the dorm." Musa responded. The fairies finished collecting Musa's things and began to walk out of the hospital wing. "Do you have everything? Flora asked as they started to leave. "Yep" Musa said as she dumped the daisies in the waste pal.

It was the first week of November and Musa was sitting outside her balcony rehearsing the songs she picked out to sing at the winter party next month. Ms. Faragonda suggested that Musa share her musical gift with the fairies of Alfea and the specialists from Red Fountain. She was sitting on the balcony floor, leaning her back on the wall. She took a deep breath in and let the cool November breeze hit her face.

"I wonder what song I should do….there is just so many good ones out there I'd want to share….maybe an upbeat dance and a slow one" Musa said out loud as she looked through her list of songs.

"I think that seems logical, giving the crowd both kinds of music." Tecna said as she entered the doorway to the balcony. "Hmm good point, thanks Tec." Musa answered.

The rest of the winx girls entered the room. "Are you two ready yet, the boys are going to be here in five minutes." Stella said anxiously "Yea, we're ready….what are we doing anyway?" Musa asked annoyed.

Since the attack Musa has not been sociable with her best friends or with anyone for that matter. The whole incident with Riven put Musa in an upset mood which then grew into a pissed off mood.

"I thought we could have a nice romantic night at the beach….take a walk on the sand." Stella said smiling. "As much as I would love to freeze my butt off by the water, I think I'll pass." Musa responded snotty. "Don't worry Musa, we're not doing that." Bloom said as she sat on the chair." And why is that?" Stella asked annoyed. "Like Musa said…its cold outside" Tecna said. "Besides sweetie you don't want to catch a cold, and get really sick for the dance next month" Flora said trying to make Stella want to change her mind. "Good point" Stella answered.

"I see the boys have arrived" Layla said as she watched the levebikes enter the gates of Alfea. "We'll be right down" Stella said as she shouted over the balcony ledge. Musa rolled her eyes and got up from the balcony floor. She wasn't in the mood to hang out with the boys, especially since Riven started to act a little like he did when she first met him, annoyed with snappy comments and what seems to be a permanent miserable look on his face.

"You coming sweetie" Flora asked sweetly as she popped her head back into Musa's bedroom. "I'm coming just getting my jacket" Musa said. Musa took her black pea-coat from her closet and walked out the door of her bedroom. "You can do this" Musa said to herself as she took a deep breath in and began walking down the stairs to the front door.

By the time she got downstairs everyone was already sitting on the guys' levabikes. The boys brought their friend Vince, a guy Layla met a week ago at the movies. The only bike that was left for Musa to sit on was Riven's so she walked in his direction and sighed. Musa looked at Riven from the corner of her eye and saw an annoyed look on his face. As she continued to walk in his direction, Riven lifted his head and stared at her. His annoyed facial expression started to disappear and all that was left was an uncomfortable sad look. Musa couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sight of Riven, and a miserable look appeared on her face. Riven saw how unhappy Musa looks and he understood that she is upset with their situation, but it's what they agreed on. Riven knows his feelings for Musa are real and strong, but he doesn't want to hurt her. "I'm not a boyfriend….I wasn't raised to be one….I do want to be with her…but I'll hurt her…I know I will." Riven thought.

"Hi" Riven said as he looked up at Musa. "Yea" Musa said as she rolled her eyes again. "Here" He said as he handed her his extra helmet. She looked at the helmet, noticing a small silver musical sticker placed at the top right corner. She quickly put it on an ignored the decoration. Riven noticed this and grew annoyed. Although they're friends now, he hoped that this small gesture would have made her smile. Once Musa sat on his bike Riven took off and began riding his levabike faster than he ever ridden it has before.

"Slow down!" Musa shouted over the cold wind, as she clung to Riven's waist. Riven ignored her request, and continued to drive fast. Riven's whole purpose of driving this way was not to piss Musa off, but to get some emotion out of her. Ever since she told Riven that they should just be friends she's had the same out look on life that he did before. Musa was always so melancholy, she never seemed happy and she always had an annoyed face on.

"Are you deaf!" Musa shout out as she held on tighter to Riven's waste. "I said slow down!" Riven felt the tightness of Musa's arms around his waste, and without responding back, Riven obeyed and slowly took his foot off the gas and placed it on the brakes.

"Thank you" Musa called out snotty. The group pulled up at the bowling ally in Magix, and one by one they got off the bike. Musa quickly got off Riven's levabike and flung the helmet at him.

"Watch it" Riven said annoyed as he barely caught the helmet. "Don't even go there" Musa answered back with an attitude. "Yea why is that" Riven said annoyed and defensive.

Everyone stood there watching Riven and Musa arguing. No one knew what was going on between them, no one except Flora and Helia. Musa didn't tell any of the other girls because she just didn't want to hear I told you so by Stella, or hear Layla and Bloom say he's not worth it. But to Musa, Riven is worth it or was.

Riven and Musa were standing face to face, she had a facial expression that would kill. Her eyes were narrow and her mouth cringed. She began to make fists in her hand, like she was ready to punch Riven. Bloom gestured to everyone to go inside the bowling alley. Everyone followed except for Helia. He wasn't trying to be nosy by staying outside, but Helia knew that he needed to be there for Riven. As everyone walked inside the bowling alley, Helia stood off to the side of the entrance door and waited.

"Because you don't want to see me angry!" Musa shouted "Oh because this is you happy" Riven said sarcastically. "No! This IS me angry! I 'm not happy, I haven't been happy for a while if you couldn't tell! But you probably don't even notice me!" Musa yelled. Riven took a step back, and didn't make a comment. He knew Musa wasn't happy, he knew she hasn't been since that day at the hospital.

"Figured" Musa said snotty. "You couldn't give a dam about me…whatever. Just stand there with that dumb look on your face" Musa said, then she turned around and walked into the bowling alley.

Riven wanted to say something to her, but he didn't know what so he just watched her walk away. Riven stood outside for a few minutes. He wanted to give Musa time to cool off before he went inside.

"Don't worry" Helia said as he walked over to Riven. "What?" Riven asked annoyed.  
"Don't worry about Musa, she'll be okay" Helia said trying to reassure his friend.  
Riven sighed "Yea" He said as he walked into the bowling alley.


	14. Chapter 14 I'm not happy part 2

**Hi everyone. I apologize for not posting more this week as promised, however it has been chaotic here. I will try and post again on Saturday. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you always for your feedback. I am always trying to improve my writing techniques based on your reviews.  
**

**I'm not happy part 2:**

As Riven entered the bowling alley, he and Helia made their way towards the fifth lane off to the right of the entrance. The rest of the specialists and winx were putting on their bowling shoes and getting ready to start the first game.

"Riven you're up first." Sky said as he handed Riven his pair of dark blue bowling shoes. As Riven grabbed the shoes from Sky, he looked up at the tv monitor above the lane and saw how the teams were set up. It looked as the guys were playing against their girlfriends. It was easy to assume that bright idea must have came from Stella. Riven looked at the name of the winx who he would be playing against, and a sigh of relief came over him. "She'd probably aim the ball at me if I was playing against her" Riven thought to himself.

Riven walked to where the bowling balls were and began to lift two of them, deciding against which one would be the best to use. After a few minutes Riven chose the solid red with green speckle 10 pound ball. He took the ball in his hand and made his way towards the lane.

"You're going down" Layla said playfully as she positioned herself to throw the ball down the lane.

Riven smirked at her comment. "uhuh" Riven responded.

He was happy he wasn't playing against Musa, but he wondered why and why Layla wasn't playing against this new guy.

Riven threw the ball down the lane and knocked down every pin.

"Awesome Job" Sky shouted.

Riven turned around and smirked at his friend.

"Why isn't Layla playing with her guy?" Riven asked Helia as he sat down next to his friend.

"He sprained his wrist and isn't allowed to lift heavy object like a bowling ball." Layla said as she sat down across from the boys.

After a few rounds Riven noticed that Musa hasn't gone up to bowl. He looked at the monitor and saw her name wasn't on the list. "Where is she?" Riven thought as, he got up from his chair and looked around the area.

"Musa's not playing" Layla said as she watched Riven's eyes quickly look around the place.

"What?" he asked.

"She's not playing so the teams would be even since Vince can't play."

"Yea…ok…..I wasn't asking though" Riven responded snippy.

Riven continued to stand in the middle of the seating area of their bowling lane, looking to where Musa would be. Off to the left side of the entrance where the video games are, Riven noticed the back of a girl's long dark blue hair playing ice hockey. Riven started to take one step forward until he saw that Musa wasn't playing alone.

"Who invited the kid?" Riven asked annoyed.

Everyone turned around to where Musa was and watched her and Jared playing ice hockey for a minute.

"Musa invited him." Bloom said.

"Great" Riven said sarcastically as he sat back down in his seat.

The fairies and specialists continued to play for two games. The boys won the first time, but the girls kicked their butts the second time, mostly because Riven was so disappointed on how the evening turned out he didn't care about the game.

As the final game ended the Winx and specialists started to make their way to the exit.

"Where is Musa?" Bloom asked.

"She's getting a drink." Stella said.

"She has to hurry up; we're going to be late for curfew." Bloom responded.

"You guys go, I'll get her back in time" Riven said.

"That's a good idea." Bloom said and with that the other winx and specialists left.

After a few more minutes waiting by the exit, Musa came with her drink in hand.

"Where did everyone go?…I was only two minutes." Musa asked annoyed.

"They didn't want to be late for curfew and I know I can get you back in time. Riven said

"Wonderful" Musa responded sarcastically as she threw her drink in the pal.

'You know your starting to sound like me." Riven responded snotty.

"Don't insult me like that….I'm nothing like you." Musa answered annoyed

"What's your problem?" Riven asked.

"I don't have a problem." She said.

"Stop it!" Riven responded angrily.

"Stop what, I'm not doing anything" She said

"Yes you are…..your not acting like you." Riven said.

Musa stood there for a moment; she knows how different she has been acting the past few weeks….but she couldn't help it…she's unhappy.

"How do you know how I'm suppose to act like…you don't know me….you don't know a dam thing about how I am! I haven't had a conversation with you in months." Musa said.

"Whatever" Riven responded.

"There it is again…your favorite word "whatever" Musa said mimicking Riven. "Is that the only word in the dictionary you know?"

"See this isn't you. You don't talk this way…your not snotty like this." Riven responded. Riven hated how Musa had been acting. He knew he's to blame for not telling Musa how he feels, or to tell the truth about why he's scared to be in a relationship with her.

Musa put her head down, she knew Riven was right. That's not how she talks, but she has been so miserable the past few weeks. Nothing makes Musa happy, not even her music.

"Your right I'm not…I just…" She said.

"What" Riven asked worried

Musa quietly walked out of the bowling alley towards the levebike with Riven behind her.

"It's just so hard for me". Musa said as she leaned against the seat of the levebike. I thought I could do it but after everything I can't!" she continued.

"You can't do what?" Riven asked as he walked closer to her.

"I can't be your friend." She said.

"oh" Riven responded.

"It's too hard…especially after that night we hung out….you really started to open up…and then…you just…..you left." Musa explained.

"Well you wanted me to leave remember" He replied.

Musa put her head back down; she knew this is partially her fault. She never wanted Riven to leave, but she didn't want him to stay if he didn't want to.

"Fine…it's all my FAULT!" Musa called out frustrated.

"That's not what I meant." He said

Musa began to feel frustrated. Another conversation with Riven that didn't seem to go anywhere.

"You know what I don't care what you mean, I never understand what you mean. You say one thing then do something else….I give up." She said as she threw her hands up in the air.

"What?" Riven asked surprised

"You heard me…..I give up!" Musa called out.

Riven just stood there in shock. Had she really given up on him? They made such a connection that night on the hill. Everything they have ever done and said lead up to that point when Riven was finally able to start opening up to her and tell her things he never said to anyone. And even over the summer when they emailed each other, did Musa forget about all the talks they had about her music and him about his fighting.

Riven quietly handed Musa the helmet and placed it over his head. Musa saw the sadness in his eyes, but didn't understand why. This is what he wanted, isn't it she thought. Musa put the helmet over her head and positioned herself of the levebike so that they could leave. Neither one said a word to each other while they rode back to Alfea.

On the ride back Riven rode it at normal speed, if not a little slower because he was so upset at how the whole night turned out. He had some high hopes that him and Musa were going to be able talk or at least just want to be in each others presence, but instead she yelled at him, ignored him and hung out with someone else.

Riven pulled up at the front steps of Alfea and Musa quickly got off the bike and handed Riven the helmet. Just when she started walking away Musa felt her arm being tugged back in the direction of the levabike. It was Riven holding on to her. Musa looked up at him, and for a moment they were staring at each other, expressing their feeling for one another through their eyes.

"No" Musa said softly as she continued to look at Riven.

"No?" Riven asked

He stood up from his bike, his body towering over Musa. Riven wanted to pull her in his arms but he knew he couldn't do it, not now, not like this.

Musa took a deep breath. "No. it can't be one sided. I made the first move; you didn't want to make the second." She said.

"But…" Riven began to utter.

"What!" Musa called out as she took a step back from Riven. "I keep hearing you say but, but nothing comes out after it!" she said frustrated.

Riven once again tried to tell Musa what he tried to tell her that night and afternoon in the hospital wing. The words formed in his mind but when he opened his mouth something different came out.

"Please…try…" He asked.

"Try? Try what?" Musa asked annoyed and confused.

"Try… to be my friend" Riven said sadly.

Musa just looked at him, she hated how she was becoming, always so angry and unhappy, but it hurts knowing what could have been, but it hurts even more cutting him out of her life like that. "He might not want to be with me or not ready at least" Musa thought. "But I still need him to be a part of my life…I still love him" she thought.

"okay….I'll try." Musa said sadly as she began to hold back her tears.

She turned around from him and began to walk to the dorm.


End file.
